Se me va la vida
by Anahi033
Summary: ¡One-Shot! Vegeta se ha ido... ¿Pero a otro mundo? Es retado a una batalla en busca de venganza, pero la vida que conoce esta de por medio. ¿Peleara por orgullo o por amor? ¡Entra y Comenta! :O


¡Hola chicos! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde mi último fic, pero he vuelto muajajaja. Bueno he aquí con uno más a la lista y espero les guste.

Escribí esta historia y cuando la empecé continuo escribiéndose sola, debo advertirles que tiene; drama, acción y romance aunque algo desproporcionado jeje. (No me maten).

Valoraría mucho que la leyeran y sí lo hacen ojala les guste.

Disfrútenla que es para ustedes hecha con amor :3

El ambiente sigue siendo el mismo al igual que nuestra pareja favorita, esta historia se encuentra ubicada en el transcurso de 3 años después de la batalla contra Majin Boo.

* * *

Una tarde como todas se encontraba la pareja tan especial e inusual que ya conocemos. En esa amplía, lujosa y ordenada habitación de aquella casa donde residía la familia Brief, comenzaba una discusión habitual.

_-¿De nuevo irás a esas tonterías de terrícolas?-_ Interrogaba un Saiyajin fastidiado que apenas entraba por la puerta después de un largo entrenamiento. Había escuchado de una invitación para un evento que le hicieron por la mañana.

La heredera de la gran Corporación Capsula se encontraba frente a un espejo admirando su hermosa figura que lucía un maravilloso vestido que combinaba muy bien con ella y con la noche, color azul índigo, aunque se notaba que no estaba muy convencida de ello.

Escucho la voz de Vegeta y volteo lentamente mientras levantaba su mirada hacia él.

_-Dime, ¿Te gusta?-_ Preguntaba la peli-azul mostrándose algo insegura de sí aquel vestido le asentaba bien.

Era de esperarse, al mirarla así como no solía verla en muchas ocasiones provocaba sensaciones extrañas en el Príncipe.

El vestido era de muy buen gusto: largo y fino, hacia resaltar aquellas curvas que tenía su escultural cuerpo que normalmente no se dejaban ver con la misma facilidad. Para su edad aún era admirable tener la complexión de una chica de 16 años.

Su rostro… su bello rostro, él no podía dejar de admirarlo en secreto cada vez que tuviese la oportunidad… claro sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero esta vez no disimulo en absoluto.

Solo la observaba sin decirle ni una palabra.

_-¿Vegeta? Respóndeme ¿No me queda bien verdad? ¡Lo sabía!-_ Se decía desilusionada mientras buscaba en su armario algún otro que le acomodase.

_-Se ve… bien.-_ Respondía difícilmente evadiendo su mirada.

Ella lo veía fijamente, su respuesta fue simple y normal para ella, nada raro a excepción de que se dio cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba su compañero.

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_ Cuestiono acercándose más a él y poniendo su mano en una de sus mejillas, sintió que esta estaba cálida y algo húmeda.

Bulma pensaba que era por lo nerviosa que tal vez ella lo hacía sentir, era hombre y sabía que sin querer lo seducía indirectamente y eso explicaba su repentino bochorno.

En cambio ese no era el caso, comenzaba a temblar y a sudar un poco más. Levanto su cara y observo a Bulma por los segundos que resistió hasta que se desplomo quedando rendido en el suelo.

_-¿Vegeta qué te pasa? ¡Contesta!- _Lo agitaba desesperada suplicando una respuesta de su querido.

Vegeta aún podía escuchar su voz, cada vez menos. Sus parpados trataban de cerrarse completamente ya que su cuerpo no obedecía ninguna de sus órdenes pero aún podía verle.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que ocurría, él se sentía muy bien, nada le había pasado como para esperarse eso.

* * *

Unas luces débiles, una brisa que apenas se sentía, el sonido de un río tranquilo y cesante. Podía percibir todo eso a su alrededor; su respiración, lograba oírla con claridad

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y a intentar moverse igual. Estaba recostado en un jardín muy hermoso: un césped muy verdoso, repleto de flores exóticas y con un exquisito olor, al fondo, lleno de árboles frondosos y grandes… todo lleno de vida.

No sabía dónde estaba, lo único que recordaba era la tibia mano de Bulma acariciando su mejilla lentamente y su suave voz.

_-¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿Qué es este lugar? Jamás había estado en alguna parte parecida.- _Pensaba mientras caminaba observando a todas partes.

El sitio estaba completamente solo, era un manto infinito de verde y puntos de colores.

Intento elevarse para encontrar algo entre todo ese mar de hojas y pétalos pero no podía hacerlo, era como si algo se lo impidiera.

_-¿¡Qué rayos!? ¡No puedo elevarme!-_ Decía molesto mientras inútilmente seguía intentándolo.

Miro sus manos y después desde su pecho hasta sus pies, aún tenía puesta la misma ropa que la última vez que entreno.

Camino y camino sin rumbo alguno, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le indicara donde estaba o que hacia ahí.

Se topó con un gran árbol, lo miro y estiro su mano. Intento lanzar un ataque hacia él este pero no funciono, parece que no tenía energía más que para moverse y respirar, sin embargo, no estaba cansado.

_-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando conmigo!?- _Se preguntaba irritado y confundido a la vez acercándose hacia el árbol, comenzó a golpearlo pero se dio cuenta de que no le hacía ningún daño, golpe tras golpe recibía ese tronco sin presentar ninguna deformidad.

Luego de varios ataques, el Saiyajin comprendió que no podía hacer nada más.

Exhausto observo sus puños repletos de sangre y heridas, con la respiración agitada se recargo en la estructura de aquél árbol mientras resbalaba por el hasta quedar en el suelo.

Por supuesto que no comprendía lo que sucedía y ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que apareció en ese lugar.

De pronto, a lo lejos se podía apreciar la silueta de alguien aunque no muy bien. Vegeta se levantó de golpe y cuando lo hizo, ya no estaba.

Miro para todas partes pensando que se trataba de alguna sombra o un espejismo.

Se sentía impotente, inútil, tan debilitado que pareciera que hasta el mismo aire le dolía. Ni en sus mayores peleas o sus pesados entrenamientos lograban darle esa sensación de cansancio.

* * *

_-Veo que te estas adaptando.-_ Se oía una voz por encima suyo.

El príncipe volteó violentamente y miró a aquel sujeto recargado en una de las grandes ramas de aquel árbol.

Su aspecto le resultaba demasiado familiar, el típico demonio con pequeños cuernos, con vestimenta igual a la de un empleado de oficina: su piel era de un color violeta pálido, algo alto, con músculos de un tamaño natural y esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad continuaba a explicarle.

_-¿Quién se supone que eres tú? ¿Y por qué estoy en este lugar? ¡Responde insecto! Sí no quieres que te rompa todos los huesos.- _Se ponía en guardia desafiante mientras lo veía con una mirada penetrante e irritada frunciendo el ceño.

_-Tranquilo que no quiero hacerte daño, al contrario.-_ Respondía amablemente a un contendiente prometedor.

_-Jajajajaja no me hagas reír, es obvio que tú no eres más que un enclenque.-_ Mencionaba burlón el Saiyajin con peinado puntiagudo.

_-Vaya vaya… eres exactamente como decían.-_ Comentaba el demonio cambiando de posición a una más relajada.

_-Así que soy famoso, que bien pero respóndeme de una vez. ¿Qué estoy haciendo en este lugar?- _Interrogaba una vez más pero ahora con un tono más serio.

_-Parece que aún no recuerdas nada ¿Cierto? Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, este sitio es un eterno jardín; con las mejores y extrañas flores que se puedan ver en todo el universo, aquí reina la paz y tranquilidad más que en otro lugar en cualquier galaxia.-_ Le decía mientras descendía de esa extensa rama.

_-Y eso es realmente molesto ¡Aquí no hay nada que hacer!-_ Contestaba hostigado de tanto silencio.

_-Los que no saben apreciar el silencio, jamás podrán encontrarse con sí mismos.-_ Lo miraba fríamente por el anterior comentario.

Vegeta gruño mientras fruncía el ceño, comenzaba a desesperarle.

_-Como lo has notado, no tienes ninguna clase de poder aquí, tus ataques y tu fuerza son inútiles. Precisamente para no perturbar el silencio, me agrada mucho estar aquí.-_ Confesaba mientras acariciaba aquel tronco que Vegeta había golpeado antes.

_-Pero a mí no, así que sácame de aquí de una vez.-_ Insistía ferozmente al sujeto pálido.

_-Lo lamento, no puedo hacer eso.-_ Vegeta sorprendido levantaba sus cejas, su cara cambio radicalmente.

_-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué dices!? No digas tonterías…- _Se acercaba a él y lo tomaba con agresividad de su camisa.

_-Así es, te preguntaras porque… es fácil. Últimamente has estado forzándote demasiado, siendo egoísta hasta contigo mismo, obligando a tu cuerpo cada vez más y más sin darle el descanso apropiado. Entrenabas más horas a diario olvidándote de todo lo demás y encima te quejabas por todas las atenciones que tenían contigo.-_ Vegeta estaba completamente atónito, ¿Cómo es que ese tipo sabía todo eso?

_-Veamos, tienes un hogar innecesariamente espacioso, muy acogedor, digno de un Príncipe supongo.-_ Decía mientras hacía aparecer un holograma frente a ellos con la imagen de la gran corporación.

_-¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Con qué es en este sitio donde entrenas duramente verdad.-_ Señalaba esa capsula con el número 3.

_-¡Este sujeto me espía, lo mataré!-_ Pensaba mientras respiraba más agitadamente.

_-Jojojo mira a esos adorables pequeños, son tan tiernos que hasta podría comerlos.- _Continuaba mirando a Trunks jugar con Bra en su cuna felizmente, mientras Vegeta se contenía ya que quería saber que era lo que tramaba.

_-Bien bien... ¿Y quién es esta belleza?-_ Apuntaba hacia su querida de ojos azules.

_-¡No te atrevas ni siquiera a mirarla!-_ Gritaba exaltado e incontenible presionando fuertemente sus puños lleno de frustración.

_-¿Quién lo diría? Parece que tú: El Príncipe de todos los Saiyajins al final de todo tiene sentimientos buenos. No puedo creerlo.-_ Le cuestionaba burlándose.

_-Eres egoísta, frívolo, orgulloso, arrogante, prepotente, necio, presumido y con muchos aires de grandeza. Alguien como tú no merece una familia y mucho menos una vida así. Estas destinado a ser lo que siempre has sido en tu interior… un infeliz y solitario caza planetas con hambre de poder.- _Le sentenciaba con una voz llena de rabia y con ojos amenazantes.

-_Jajajajaja ahora lo entiendo, seguro eres otro pobre diablo al que destruí su planeta. Así funciona esto; la supervivencia del más fuerte.- _Respondía a aquel enfurecido sujeto.

-_Así es, y para tu suerte soy el encargado del purgatorio… Seguro que ya conoces a mi jefe: Enma-Sama, yo decido quien va al cielo y quien al infierno- _Mencionaba ansioso por su reacción.

_-¡Qué! ¿El purgatorio? No entiendo ¿Qué hago aquí? Sí yo no he muerto, de ninguna manera….-_ Cuestionaba confundido y más estresado aún.

_-Basta de preguntas, te lo explicare brevemente: Estas aquí debido al exceso de esfuerzo que has hecho estos días sin medida, sin darle importancia a cómo afecta eso a tu alrededor, solo te preocupas por ser más fuerte cada día sin percatarte que hay personas en tu entorno que se preocupan y ocupan de ti. Has sufrido un ataque al corazón, al forzar a tu cuerpo a un nivel de rendimiento máximo; aún sin contar que seas un Saiyajin de sangre pura no se recupera tan pronto como debería porque no le das el tiempo adecuado para hacerlo y se desgasta poco a poco.- _Explicaba mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de él.

_-Pero sí jamás me había pasado igual, no puedo entenderlo… ¡Yo estaba avanzando cada día, me hacía más fuerte, más rápido, debería de haber mejorado en todos los aspectos!-_ Contestaba convencido de ello.

_-Así debe ser, pero sí no tienes un ritmo apropiado puedes alterar todo tu mecanismo, en fin. Ahora estas inconsciente, debilitado, no muerto, ya que tus signos vitales son demasiado débiles y superficiales pero al borde de la muerte y todo gracias a tu obstinación.-_ Le mostraba de nuevo su estado actual en la tierra.

Se podía apreciar en esa pantalla a Vegeta recostado en una sala llena de aparatos, tubos y luces, estaba siendo cuidado por Bulma, aún tenía puesto ese vestido azul que recordaba.

_-Es una lástima, parece que no pudo ir a esa fiesta que tanto anhelaba… Y adivina porque.- _

Vegeta miraba sorprendido, era un deja vú. La misma historia estaba volviendo a ocurrir como cuando exploto en aquella misma capsula y ella lo cuido todo el tiempo.

_-Los Saiyajines no son tan fuertes como yo pensaba.-_ Comentaba sarcásticamente.

_-¡Cállate! ¡No estoy muerto, no tengo porque estar aquí!-_ Incitaba lleno de rabia, lo tomo del cuello sacudiéndolo.

_-Sí eres tan fuerte como tú piensas por que no hacemos un trato, pelea conmigo. Sí logras vencerme te regresare a la tierra… Pero sí tú pierdes, irás directamente al infierno.-_ Proponía entusiasmado.

_-Acepto, por supuesto que ganaré, no sé qué lugar sea peor que estar aquí.- _Decía mientras adoptaba una pose de combate.

-_Está bien, ya descubrí que no te gusta mi santuario de paz. Iremos a otro de mis favoritos.- _Anticipaba al Príncipe chasqueando sus dedos y apareciendo de repente en otro lugar.

* * *

Tenía un aspecto desolado; el suelo era color marrón-rojizo y no había ningún tipo de vegetación, parece que todo estaba en ruinas, no habitaba ni un de ser vivo en ese sitio. Todo lo contrario al anterior escenario que estaba lleno de vida.

-_Este lugar… lo recuerdo.-_ Susurraba Vegeta al mirar todo a su alrededor.

-_Por supuesto que sí, aaahh... mi planeta, mi querido hogar. Siempre que quiero recordar cómo se sentía vengo aquí.- _Se decía nostálgico mirando a todos lados.

-_Pero que pena que este lugar haya sido atacado hace varios años… ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo destruir mi mundo, Saiyajin?- _Interrogaba con un infierno en sus ojos.

-_Un parpadeo… jajajajaja.- _Reía un Vegeta muy confiado de sí.

Esa confesión hizo rabiar al secretario de Enma-sama, él jamás espero ese momento, en el que se volviese a sentir así de impotente, rabioso y lleno de ira incomprensible. ¿Qué se sentirá perder todo lo que conoces en la vida? Ver como todo se desvanece con esa facilidad y sencillez que hasta hace dudar de sí todo era real. Recordaba exactamente como ocurrió todo.

* * *

Era un pequeño que jugaba con los otros chicos, de pronto, se dejaban ver unas luces en el cielo. Al principio muy pequeñas pero que comenzaron a hacerse más grandes cada vez hasta que aterrizaron violentamente en las lejanías del lugar.

Todos se acercaban curiosos a observar que era lo que pasaba, a lo lejos se formaban de entre esa nube de polvo dos siluetas robustas. Por la manera en que llegaron se presentía un probable ataque, su aura podía sentirse a distancia… un aura de maldad y prosaísmo.

Todos corrían y pasaban por un lado suyo, todos excepto él. Se levantaba lentamente mientras veía múltiples rayos de luz desplazarse por el aire sin control destruyendo todo a su paso; casas, arboles, personas, toda clase de cosas.

Estaba impactado…. no podía moverse, mientras tanto; un sujeto demasiado alto con una armadura, sin cabellera y solo un bigote en su rostro se acercaba agachándose y poniéndose al nivel del chico. Estaba justo frente a él, podía ver su propia muerte reflejada en los ojos de aquel Saiyajin.

_-Dime muchacho, ¿No vas a correr igual que todos tus amigos?-_ Preguntaba un Nappa con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Volteo lentamente para darse cuenta de que a su alrededor no había más que ruinas, fuego y cadáveres, regreso la mirada y cayó hacia atrás temeroso.

Vegeta se acercaba hacia donde estaban con las manos en su cintura y buscando algo que le interesara con su radar.

_-En este lugar no hay nada, no me extraña de tipos tan débiles como estos.- _Mencionaba irritado por la pérdida de tiempo.

-_¡Nappa! Deja a ese mocoso y vámonos de aquí, seguro sufrirá bastante tratando de encontrar a sus padres.- _Se burlaba el Príncipe mientras regresaba a su nave junto con su lacayo.

Vio partir las dos pequeñas naves mientras se levantaba lentamente y daba la vuelta mirando todo el infierno en el que se encontraba atrapado, sin familia, sin amigos, sin personas que pudieran ayudar. Las llamas y el humo apenas dejaban notar los cientos de cuerpos sin vida que yacían en el suelo.

* * *

_ -¿De verdad? ¿Tú eres el niño que deje con vida? Debí matarte de una vez para que no fueses una molestia ahora.- _Se arrepentía por su compasión.

-_Seguro piensas que soy aún un simple demonio ¿No? Pues espero que estés preparado, después de eso no tenía un lugar al cual ir. Enma-Sama se enteró de lo sucedido y me trajo al mundo de las almas en pena, soy como su mano derecha. Aprendí toda clase de técnicas y mi poder aumento considerablemente aún más que al nivel máximo que se pudiese lograr entrenando con los de mi aldea… se puede decir que soy el más poderoso de mi raza, así que espero estés preparado para esto.-_ Se colocaba en una posición amenazante.

-_Espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo, sí eres igual de "difícil" que destruir este planeta es mejor que te rindas.- _Advertía fastidiado de que siempre la situación fuese la misma.

-_Olvidaba decírtelo, ya que eres más fuerte que la última vez, estoy en desventaja, nivelare nuestros poderes a uno mismo; en este caso el tuyo con el mío ya que yo no podría alcanzarte… así que sellare tus poderes.- _

_-¡Maldito insecto! ¡No te atrevas a ponerme a tu nivel! ¡Porque yo soy el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajines y yo soy el más poderoso!- _Gritaba lleno de coraje y desesperación mientras corría hacia él.

Vegeta tenía su fuerza y unos cuantos ataques muy suyos de nuevo, pero no del todo.

Aquel demonio esquivaba ataque tras ataque con facilidad, como si pudiese leer sus movimientos. Respondía a ellos fuertemente debilitando a Vegeta a cada golpe.

_-¿Qué le pasa su alteza? ¿Estoy peleando muy mal verdad? Aumentare la intensidad entonces, sígame el paso por favor.- _Rogaba sarcástico a un mal herido Saiyajin puro.

Vegeta se defendía como podía, el nivel de su oponente era superior ya que su fuerza había sido neutralizada para su contra.

Chocaban sus puños y rodillas retumbando en el aire, esquivando sus ataques unos con otros y en continuas ocasiones también acertando al objetivo.

_-¡Maldición si sigo así este sujeto me va a matar!-_ Pensaba angustiado Vegeta presionando su pecho con fuerza para poder respirar mejor debido al daño de los ataques contrarios.

-_Se ve muy agotado su señoría, ¿Quiere rendirse ahora o atenerse a las terribles consecuencias?- _Ofrecía descaradamente su rival mientras se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa que vestía, bien sabía que estando en sus territorios tenía el poder de controlarlo sin opción alguna. Buscaba algo razonable; verle sufrir, al borde de la muerta pidiendo perdón y suplicándole una oportunidad pero claro que no sería amable con el verdugo de su pueblo.

_-¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡Ninguna basura como tú puede estar a mi nivel!-_ Le decía mientras lanzaba otro de sus ataques hacia él, pero lo que no anticipo es que su enemigo haría regresárselo por donde vino.

Este hirió a Vegeta gravemente, dejándolo en el suelo vulnerable y pudiendo apenas respirar.

El demonio se acercó a él y mirándolo comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, Vegeta se sentía humillado y lleno de frustración, no se explicaba el como un demonio tan simple podía vencerlo de esa manera.

Vegeta estiro sus brazos tomándolo de las piernas mientras este se había descuidado para lanzarlo con fuerza y después mandarle un ataque mientras volaba desenfrenado.

El adversario cayo formando un hondo cráter en el suelo y levantando una gran ola de polvo.

Vegeta se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo pensando en que ese ataque había terminado con él, pero para su sorpresa no se esperaba un contra-ataque tan repentino, se trataba de un anillo que rodeaba su tórax y brazos por completo dejandole inmóvil para poder reaccionar.

De aquél cráter salió el demonio violeta quitándose terrones de tierra de la ropa y limpiando la sangre que emanaba de su boca.

_-Su alteza, le he estudiado demasiado bien, no hay manera de que me gane porque sé todos sus ataques y movimientos. A decir verdad, lo he estado observando desde hace mucho y estaba esperando este momento para poder vengar la muerte de mi raza...-_ Declaraba obstinado mirándolo fijamente.

-_... Quién lo diría, es como la última vez, aunque yo estaba en desventaja en todos los aspectos pero en esta ocasión es al revés, ¿Ahora quien se ve como un estúpido niño indefenso? ¡Yo tengo todo el poder y el derecho de destruirte a ti ahora mismo!- _Sentenciaba furioso mientras lo presionaba más con ese gran anillo.

* * *

-_Te matare con una de tus técnicas…no espera, tengo una mejor idea. Le daré el honor a tu familia de verte desvanecer hasta el infierno.- _Comentaba mientras concentraba toda su energía frente a él.

Un aura circular de color morado se formaba frente a ellos girando con fuerza hasta hacer aparecer a su adorada Bulma, a Trunks y a su pequeña Bra atados de sus extremidades.

Vegeta estaba pasmado, no creía que ese tipo llegaría tan lejos y mucho menos que le diese donde más le duele; ellos.

_-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLOS!-_ Gritaba intentando zafarse del anillo que lo aprisionaba.

_-¡Te mataré maldito! Un imbécil como tú no puede superarme.-_ Condenaba al enemigo con la mayor ira que jamás había sentido, era una cuestión de orgullo.

-_Tranquilo Saiyajin, no pretende dañarlos a ellos. ¿Sabes? Yo siempre anhele tener una familia, que me quisiera tanto como yo a ellos: Una linda esposa como la tuya y dos adorables pequeños.- Describía insinuándole algo obvio._

Vegeta alzó las cejas sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Siguió forcejeando sin éxito.

_-Quiero poseerlos, quiero que sean míos ¡Tú me quitaste a mi familia! Así que yo puedo quitarte a la tuya, despídete, infeliz.- _Le contestaba decidido acercándose más a Bulma.

Bulma lo miraba asustada, no quería verlo morir y mucho menos que sus hijos lo presenciaran. Su mayor miedo es que se fuera y no hubiese nadie quien los proteja de ese destino inesperado. Su mirada fue única, jamás lo vio así; llena de tristeza, de impotencia, de desesperación, de dolor… todos combinados a la vez.

Vegeta miraba con esperanza a Trunks que intentaba escapar de la custodia del rival, pero sus poderes también habían sido reprimidos.

Observo profundamente a su pequeña, era igual de hermosa que su madre. No quería olvidarla... no quería dejar de verlos.

Se dio cuenta y estaba arrepentido por no haberles prestado demasiada atención antes, ahora que ya no podría hacerlo más. Día tras día se la pasaba entrenando y era lo único que hacía, raramente cruzaba palabras con ellos ya que siempre comenzaban la conversación antes de él.

Por último miro a Bulma, con una cara de humillación, repleta de rabia, no… definitivamente no quería perder la oportunidad de gastarse su vida estando a su lado. Su corazón se aceleraba aún más y más, su respiración era más rápida, más ruidosa.

Esto ya no se trataba de él, ni de su orgullo, se trataba de su familia, de los seres a los cuales había llegado a amar inconscientemente.

Un aura dorada comenzó a brotar alrededor de su cuerpo, presionaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que los hizo sangrar.

Todos prestaron su atención en él.

_-¿Qué rayos está haciendo? Su fuerza se… ¡Se está elevando! ¡No puede ser! Yo la selle…-_Afirmaba nervioso mientras retrocedía unos pasos sorprendido.

Vegeta grito con fuerza y al mismo tiempo se deshacía del anillo que lo aprisionaba y adoptaba la forma de Súper Saiyajin.

-_No… no lo entiendo… yo… ¿Cómo es posible?- _Interrogaba sin poder creerlo mientras caía hacia atrás por lo que acababa de ver.

Vegeta sonreía confiado de nuevo.

–_No lo había entendido antes, cada que peleo siempre es por orgullo. Me satisface ver a mi oponente implorarme piedad y eso me hacía sentirme más poderoso…-_

_-…Sin embargo, cada que peleo por proteger algo que quiero me vuelvo más fuerte…-_

Explicaba caminando hacia su oponente derrotado. Bulma lo miraba con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, se dio cuenta que había algo que él deseaba más que su orgullo… su familia.

-_Espero que te hayas divertido, porque esta vez no te perdonare.- _Aclaraba el Príncipe mientras lo levantaba por el cuello golpeándolo fuertemente en el abdomen haciendo que volara sin dirección por los aires, lo alcanzo de nuevo y lo recibió con una patada que otra vez, hizo que se encogiera de dolor y volara a otra dirección, repitiendo esto en varias ocasiones.

De pronto apareció de nuevo arriba de él, junto sus manos y las entrelazo para darle un golpe de remate que lo estrellase en el suelo creando un cráter aún más enorme que él anterior.

-_Parece que he ganado…- _Decía victorioso el Saiyajin dorado colocándose frente a él.

-_No cante victoria tan pronto su majestad, que no se le suba a la cabeza.- _Reclamaba estirando su brazo, Vegeta frunció el ceño, pensó que lo atacaría a él pero no era así.

Bulma comenzó a gritar y cada vez lo hacía con menos fuerza, llevó sus manos a su cuello intentando aliviar el dolor y la asfixia que le provoca ese nuevo anillo que la condenaba a morir.

Vegeta lo miró, él demonio cerraba cada vez su puño con más fuerza, podía controlarlo y quería asesinarla a como diera lugar.

Lanzó un rayo que le cortó el brazo, la sangre salía en grandes cantidades conforme los latidos de su alterado corazón.

Bulma cayó inconsciente.

_-¡Mamá!-_ Gritaba un Trunks inmóvil y angustiado.

Vegeta se dirigió rápidamente a verla, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y noto que aún estaba respirando y su corazón latía. Eso lo alivio un poco pero no cambiaba el hecho de que su molesto rival quiso matarla.

Regreso lleno de furia, estiro su mano frente a aquel enemigo que aún agonizaba por su último ataque, empezó a cargar toda su energía en un ataque al parecer muy poderoso.

-_Pa…parece que esté es mi fin, jajaja no pensé que moriría de esta manera. Esto me gano por buscarme problemas… pero antes de que lo hagas explícame… ¿Cómo rompiste mis sellos de magia? ¿Cómo te volviste más fuerte de pronto?- _Rogaba mientras opresaba su brazo mutilado y lo miraba sonriendo.

Vegeta levanto la miraba menospreciándolo por el atrevimiento.

-_Es porque la fuerza salió de su corazón, no sus puños.- _Respondía Trunks emocionado.

-_¡Trunks basta! Lo haces sonar como si yo fuera un tonto terrícola con sentimientos.- _Interrumpía irritado el Saiyajin, aunque sabía que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas, Vegeta lanzó el rayo sin piedad.

_-Ya veo, me doy cuenta de que todos podemos cambiar… Agradécele a Enma-Sama por mí.-_ Pedía por último su rival pálido antes de desvanecerse en esa ola de luz.

Una vez terminado el combate, Vegeta regreso a su estado natural desconvirtiéndose de su forma de Súper Saiyajin, La pequeña Bra gritaba emocionada y aplaudía.

Los aros que los mantenían atados desaparecieron, Trunks miro sus manos y acaricio sus muñecas para poder moverlas nuevamente, se acercó a su madre para verla sin darse cuenta de que Vegeta ya estaba frente a ella.

-_¿Ella está bien?- _Preguntaba preocupado su hijo mayor.

-_Por supuesto que lo está, no es igual de débil que tú Trunks.- _Comentaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la levantaba sosteniéndola en sus brazos, Trunks le correspondía alegrándose de la misma manera y cargando a la pequeña Bra.

* * *

De repente, aparecieron de nuevo en la Corporación Capsula, al parecer el cuerpo de Vegeta ya no estaba en aquella sala recuperándose.

-_Mira padre, parece que ya tienes tu cuerpo de nuevo.- _Festejaba Trunks aliviado.

-_Supongo que se incorporó a mí cuando regresamos aquí.-_ Confirmaba mientras caminaba con Bulma aún en sus brazos escaleras arriba.

-_Trunks, quiero que cuides a Bra muy bien esta noche, que yo haré lo mismo con tu madre.- _Ordenaba un Príncipe sin mirarlo sí quiera.

_-Sí padre, lo que ordenes.- _Asentía llevando a Bra igual.

-_Oye Bra ¿No crees que papá es fabuloso?-_ Preguntaba Trunks a la pequeña.

-_Paaa…páaa…-_ Mencionaba Bra emocionada y riendo tiernamente mientras agitaba sus brazos.

* * *

Vegeta entro a su habitación y recostó a Bulma delicadamente en su cama, aún usaba ese vestido que le encantaba. Le quito los zapatos y se acostó a un lado de ella.

De vez en cuanto se acercaba demasiado como para oír su respiración, era suave y moderada.

La corporación Capsula estaba totalmente oscura, sin ninguna luz más que la que entraba por el balcón que emitía la luna esa noche.

Los rayos iluminaban a Bulma completamente, Vegeta lo único que hacía era observarla, miro la marca que había dejado ese anillo en su cuello; aún no se quitaba del todo lo rojizo y eso hizo gruñir a su amado un poco. Comenzó a acariciar su pequeño cuello intentando aliviar el ardor que tal vez aún sentía.

No podía dejarla de mirar, aunque él sabía que ella estaba bien y que se recuperaría muy pronto, la miraba por lo hermosa que era.

He ahí su mayor inspiración últimamente aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, más que poner en alto el título del Príncipe Saiyajin, más que el querer vencer a Kakarotto, era ella.

Era como verla mientras duerme, tan preciosa, tan frágil… era eso lo que más le gustaba de ella. Por fuerte que ella quisiera aparentar ser frente a él cada día, sabía que es una mujer delicada.

Esa fragilidad para él es hermosa, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana a la que hay que cuidar y proteger a diario.

Se acercó lentamente para no perturbarla ya que no sabía si ella aún estaba inconsciente o estaba dormida, posó suavemente su oreja en su pecho. Podía escuchar los suaves y blandos latidos de su corazón, eran como un arrullo para él. Ahora podía sentir esa tranquilidad de nuevo que hacía que lo relajara a pesar de lo debilitado que estaba después del enfrentamiento.

Vegeta cerraba sus parpados poco a poco, el sueño se estaba apoderando de él.

En cambio Bulma comenzó a abrir los suyos, miro la penumbra de la habitación, claro que estaba confundida, pues antes de caer sin fuerzas recordaba un lugar árido y una batalla en curso.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de sus movimientos y se apartó de ella rápidamente sonrojado.

_-¿Vegeta? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? No me digas que volví a soñar contigo y esas batall…-_

_-No fue un sueño, gané la pelea y ahora estamos de vuelta.- _Describía Vegeta mirando hacia el balcón.

_-¿De verdad? Vegeta… nos salvaste.-_ Mencionaba agradecida abrazándolo con ternura.

-_Ha sido un día largo, es mejor que duermas.- _Sugería mirando aún hacia afuera.

_-¡Vamos a dormir los dos! No te quedaras despierto ¿Me oíste?- _Ordenaba Bulma haciendo sonrojar al Saiyajin.

_-¡Mujer, haz lo que te digo!-_ Decía mientras la recostaba para que lo hiciera.

_-¡Vegeta mírate! Estas muy herido…- _Respondía Bulma levantándose y sosteniéndole de los brazos.

_-Es normal cuando se pelea de verdad…- _Le decía mientras volvía a recostarla.

_-Tranquila, mañana estaré mucho mejor, he recuperado toda mi fuerza… solo son rasguños para mí.- _Le sonreía altaneramente.

_-Oooh Vegeta…- _

_-Mujer tonta, soy más fuerte de lo que tú crees…-_

_-Ya lo creo, eres el más fuerte del universo cuando te lo propones.-_ Le guiñaba el ojo sonriendo pícaramente.

_-Te protegería en el universo que sea.- _

Le decía mientras la abrazaba y se dejaban vencer por el sueño.

* * *

_-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, que sorpresa…-_ Decía Enma-Sama divertido.

_-Pensé que eras un chico tranquilo, pero parece que ahora tengo que contratar a alguien más...-_

_-¡No por favor, se lo suplico deme otra oportunidad!-_ Rogaba aquella alma más reciente en el lugar.

_-Ya te he dado una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste ¡No estoy para juegos! Te has portado mal, así que tendrás que irte directamente al infierno, lo lamento mucho.-_ Sentenciaba Enma-Sama poniendo un sello en aquella boleta.

_-¡Nooo, al infierno nooo, no me mande ahhhhhhhhhhhhhí!_ Gritaba mientras caía hacia aquella celda subterránea.

_-Me ha desobedecido, eso no se lo perdonare.-_ Amenzaba el jefe detrás de ese gran escritorio.

Se levantaba sacudiéndose y sobándose la espalda por el impacto de la caída.

_-¡Chicooos! Miren que dulzura nos acaba de caer del cieloooo…-_ Gritaba un diablo eufórico por el nuevo inquilino.

Era un grupo de "inusuales" diablos; altos y fornidos.

_-Muchachos ¿No es el Secretario de Enma Daio-Sama?-_ Preguntaba uno muy confundido.

Todos lo observaban muy bien.

_-Pues era, acabo de ser despedido y me ha enviado aquí para siempre.-_

Todos se miraron y se acercaron más hacia él.

_-¡No te preocupes! Aquí te vamos a tratar muuuy bien.-_ Afirmaba uno mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

_-No no no chicos se equivocan yo…_

_-No seas modesto, vimos toda tu pelea contra ese Saiyajin apuesto, eres todo un chico malo…-_ Insinuaba otro mientras juntaba su mejilla contra la suya.

_-¡Querido yo puedo ser tu "linda esposa" que has querido siempre!-_ Proponía uno mientras lo arrastraban hacia otro lugar.

_-¡Nooooooooo nooooo sáquenme de aquí! ¡Odio a los malditos Saiyajins! ¡Te odio Enma-samaaaaaaa!-_ Gritaba lleno de desesperación.

* * *

Bueno muchachones, espero que les haya gustado este fic, tiene más drama que los anteriores, lo siento fue algo que no pude controlar jajaja.

Gracias por leerlo, se aprecia demasiado que gasten un poco de su valioso tiempo leyendo mis tonterías, pero tenía que compartirlo con ustedes.

(Ojalá no les haya aburrido) Dejen sus comentarios :D

Dense una vuelta por mi perfil, tengo más fics de nuestra pareja favorita… Seguro que alguno les gustara.

"_Mis historias no son las mejores… pero las hago de todo corazón 3 "_


End file.
